


A New Addition

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [18]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Gives Birth, Canon LGBT Female Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Pregnant Amity, boiling isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Amity is nine months pregnant and gives birth to Luz and her's first baby.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A New Addition

"As you can see, there are different glyphs found in every fabric of life," Luz said, pointing at the board. "If you look closely at a plant, you can find a plant glyph in them. You can find ice glyphs in snowflakes on the knee. Now you can only find ice glyphs inside of natural occurring snow."

Luz Noceda – Blight stood in front of her students, pointing at the board. Two years ago, Hexside offered a new track to teach the old ways of doing magic back during the dark ages. As being the one who discovered glyph magic, Bump decided that Luz should be the one who should teach the class. Currently, she was teaching where to find glyphs to glyphs 101 class. In a matter of years, Luz had completely mastered glyphs, and they were a huge help when it came time to taking down Bellows. Granted, another emperor took his place, but at least the new emperor wasn't a complete dictator.

One of the first things the new emperor did was legalizing mixed magic and taking away the practice of locking away all other forms of magic when a witch joins a coven. "Now, normally, you will need to draw the entire glyphs for it to work." Luz drew a light glyph and held it up so the class could see, then tapped it. A small ball of light formed into her hand, causing ooohs and ahh to come out of the students. "Once you're stronger, you can make glyphs by just drawing a circle." The Latina drew a small circle on the board and, after touching it, caused a small ball of light to form.

More oohs came from the students. "When you draw glyphs, you need to make sure you draw it correctly, or it won't work as well or properly. I remember trying to learn plant glyphs and having to"

“AAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!”

Luz chuckled to herself. "I guess I still need to time my stories right. Make sure to do your homework on glyph applications, and we will pick this up tomorrow."

The students picked up their books and walked out of the class, some waving to Luz as they did. After waving back, Luz sat at her desk and sighed as she pulled a stack of papers toward her. Out of everything she did as a teacher, grading exams was one of her least favorite things. But the Latina loved teaching people about the lost way of doing magic, so it was worth it. She clicked a pen and started making corrections, humming a song as she did it. When she was about halfway through the stack, her phone dinged. Luz picked up her phone and smiled at her wife's text.

Amity: 'Hey hon. Are the children behaving?'

Luz giggled at her wife's text. Since becoming a teacher, Amity liked to joke about the humans' students being her children. 'Hey, babe. Yes, my glyph 101 students are behaving well. It's my advanced glyph students that are surprisingly the rowdiest.

Amity: Well, that's nothing you can't handle.❤️ What are you doing?

Luz: Grading exams. Uggh. And my advanced glyph students turn in their papers today, so I'm not looking forward to that.

Amity: The great Luz Noceda – Blight doesn't like grading exams or papers.

Luz rolled her eyes and stared at her phone. Sometimes she forgot how sassy her wife could be. But they're so dull. The Latina put down her phone and went back to grading exams. A few moments later, her phone went off.

'Aww. I thought you liked reading?'

The brunette knew her wife was at work enjoying teasing her. 'I do, but sometimes it gets to a point where it feels more like a chore.'

Amity: Well, I got to get back to work. Love you, babe.

Luz: Love you too, honey. The brunette put down her phone and turned her attention back to the stack in front of her. "Glyph magic was invented by the titans. That's incorrect. Glyph magic comes from the Titan. Witches invented it during the old age."

"You talking to yourself again?"

Luz looked up to see Willow standing in the doorway. Her turquoise blue hair was tied up in its usual bun, and she had grown into her body over the years. "Hey, Willow." Luz got up and walked over to her friend, hugging her. "What brings you here?"

"I'm giving a presentation at the plant track. Thought I would stop by and say hi." Willow said, returning the hug. "What are you up to?"

"Grading exams," Luz said. "How's Boscha?"

"Kicking butt and taking names as usual." Willow smiled and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "And the fact that I get front row seats to those matches, so I get to cheer doesn't hurt either. Being married to a pro grugdby star player does have its perks." Willow rubbed her wedding ring and smiled as she thought about her wife. The two women talked for a few more minutes before a scream rang out through the school. "That's the warning bell. I better get to the class before the plant teacher wonders where I am."

"And I need to get ready for my advanced glyph students." Luz hugged the plant witch again. "It was great seeing you."

"You too. We should hang out and get dinner sometime." Said Willow.

"That sounds great. Amity is going to love that." Luz waved bye to her friend as her students walked into class and sat down.

With Amity

Amity Noceda - Blight sat at her desk, watching intently as three abomination witches gave her a presentation. In the four years since Amity joined the coven, she slowly proved herself and quickly rose through the ranks to become a senior member. A year ago, she took over as the head of the abomination coven. Most people weren't fans of someone so young becoming the leader as some people under her were twice her age, skill, and talent. But they couldn't deny her talent. After the presentation finished, Amity nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, writing something down. She signed it, then rolled the paper up before wrapping an abomination ribbon around it.

"Give this to Lacy downstairs," Amity said, sliding the scroll across her desk. "And bring me the files from last week from her as well."

"Yes, ma'am." Said a witch. She walked up and grabbed the scroll before walking out, with three other witches following close behind.

Once the door was closed, Amity let out an exhausted sigh. "Hopefully, that's the last meeting."

Moving in her seat, she looked down and smiled as she rubbed her belly. She had heard of pregnancy stories and how hard it was, mostly from her sister, but nothing compared to being pregnant herself. All the food cravings, mood swings, and body aches took a toll on her. Luckily, Luz was there to take care of her, and she couldn't have asked for a sweeter wife. Over the past nine months, Luz had done everything to make the green-haired woman happy, from rubbing her feet to going on multiple trips to get snacks. Even if some of those snack trips happened at two am.

"I can't wait for you to see the world, little one." Amity said. A knock on her door brought her back to her office as she looked up. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a small young horned witch. "Ms. Noceda – Blight. Your doctor and a miss Skara are here to see you."

"Send them in," Amity said. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to groan and grip the table.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amity said, groaning. "The baby just kicked, that's all."

The horned witched nodded and walked away. A few moments later, Viney and Skara walked inside. "Hey, girl," Viney said.

Amity smiled and hugged her friends. "Hey, girls."

"How are you feeling?" Skara asked.

"Tired, hungry, my back hurts, my feet are killing me, and the baby keeps kicking me." Said the green-haired woman. "But other than that, I'm doing fine.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought some food." The grey-haired woman pulled a bottle out of her bag and handed it to Amity.

The coven leader's eyes lit up as she took the bottle. "Skara, you're the best." Taking out a small green piece, she popped it into her mouth and leaned back in her chair, letting out a content sigh. "I love Brackals. Me and Luz's apartment is stocked full of these things. I swear a tiny part of our income is spent on them."

"Have you figured out if the baby is going to be a witch or not?" Skara asked.

"No. But whether my daughter has a bile sac or not, she's going to be strong just like her parents." Amity popped a few more pieces into her mouth.

"I'm still surprised you went along with the pregnancy and not use a birthing ritual," Skara said.

"Yeah, there are sometimes when I wonder why I decided to get pregnant, but then I remember that Luz and I wanted the baby to have traits from both of us."

A witch walked into the room carrying a small stack of folders and placed it on the desk. "Here are the files you wanted, ma'am."

"Thank you. That will be all. Oh, and please close the door on your way out. Thank you."

The witch nodded and left the room. Once the door was closed, the three women were alone once again. Viney drew a circle and summoned a stethoscope before putting the plugs in her ears and putting the other end on Amity's chest. "Breath in for me, please."

Amity did as she was told and took a deep breath; well, as much as she could. A few moments later, she took another deep breath, all the while eating her salted green snack. "Have you been drinking fluids?"

"Yes," Amity said.

"Any strenuous activities? Have you been getting your exercise?" Viney asked.

"Nope, and yes, I have been exercising." Amity took another breath. “I've been walking around my office for a few minutes every day as you suggested. And when I need to leave my office and walk around the building or go home, I take a lift. We had the construction coven install it near the end of my second trimester. It uses magic to move up and down between floors."

"Good. And have you been keeping your feet elevated when possible?"

Amity sunk in her chair as her ears sagged a little. "No. I haven't been doing that at all today."

Viney looked at her with a curious sarcastic look on her face. "Why?"

"Because I'm the abomination coven leader," Amity said. "I need to look presentable and in charge. I already get looks from people twice my age when I give them orders."

"But your also nine months pregnant. And no one is going to give you crap for propping up your feet for thirty minutes a day." Viney said. She took the plug out of her ears and wrapped the stethoscope around her neck. "Well, your heart is doing fine, and your breathing is normal. When was the last time you walked around your office?"

"About four hours ago. I've tried to get up, but every time I've tried, I get pain in my back and stomach."

"Well, you're going to walk around now."

"Do I have to?" Amity whined.

"Yes. Doctors orders." Viney said. "Skara, can you help Amity up?"

"Sure." Skara walked to the green-haired woman's side and grabbed her arm. "Ready. One, two, three."

Amity grabbed the desk and groaned as she got out of her chair. She stumbled, but thanks to the bard coven witch, she didn’t fall down. "Uggh. The room is spinning." A few moments later, the feeling of vertigo went away. "Okay, that's better."

"Come on. Let's walk around the room. I'll be right beside you in case you get dizzy." Viney said.

Amity did as she was told and walked around her office. Luckily it wasn't that big, but any form of walking felt like she had a weighted bag around her shoulders. Thankfully the vertigo feeling didn't come back. When she arrived back at her desk, she was out of breath. "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"Not surprised," Viney said. She drew a circle and got rid of the stethoscope. "Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

"Not that I can think of, but" Amity's ear lowered a bit. "Could you please stay for a little while longer? Maybe it's just the pregnancy, but I'm feeling a little lonely."

"Of course," Skara said. "But are you sure it's all right for me to stay? Viney's your doctor, but I'm in the bard coven. I'm a little out of place."

Amity smiled. "I'm sure. Being the coven leader has its perks. If I say I need you two here for a while, no one can argue with me. Besides, I don't do it that often." Her smile turned into a grimace as she felt pressure on her waist before going away moments later. Feeling something on her leg, Amity looked down as her face turned into pure shock and worry. "Um, guys? I think my water just broke."

"Wait, what?" Skara asked, her face filled with worry. "Are you sure?"

Amity stood still for a moment. "Yep. It's happening."

"I'll let everyone know and tell them to meet us at the hospital," Skara said.

Viney helped Amity to the door and called for help, with Skara close behind. Several witches dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to Amity's aid. When they were outside the building, Viney stopped a carriage as the other witches helped Amity inside. The carriage wasn't as fast she would like, but at least it wasn't driven by a slug. "Take us to the hospital," Viney said.

"Who the Titan gives you the right to give me orders?" The driver snapped, baring his fangs. "And what did you just put in the back?"

"The leader of the abomination coven is going into labor. Now get us to the hospital."

"Say no more." The driver heard of the green-haired woman's temper, and he did not want to face her anger. He flicked the rains and the carriage sped to the hospital.

At the hospital

Luz burst into the room. "Sorry. I would have come sooner, but my students were giving their presentations today."

"It's okay," Amity said. "Education is important." She groaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

"How far along are your contractions?" Luz asked.

"Honey, calm down," Amity said. "They just started."

Luz sat down next to her wife and held her hand. She couldn't believe it. They were just hours away from meeting their first child. "I saw Willow and Skara in the hallway. Where is everybody else?"

"Well, you know Boscha is playing a pro grudby match near Glandus," Viney said. "Gus is on his way. Same with Ed and Em. Cat is trying to get off work; Amelia is battling rogue plants around the city, Lilith is stuck at work, and Eda is on her way here."

The door opened and young woman with bright pink hair with a clipboard walked in as another contraction hit the green-haired woman. She gritted her teeth and squeezed Luz's hand as she tried to ride out the pain.. "Hello, Ms. Noceda – Blight. I'm Dr. Namaiah, and I'll be delivering your baby today.” Said the pink haired woman. “So how far apart are your contractions?"

"Um, I'm having a few every hour," Amity said.

"And is this your first time giving birth?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time." Amity rubbed her belly.

The doctor wrote something on her clipboard, then looked at Viney. "And you are?"

"Viney Blight. I'm Ms. Noceda – Blight's sister-in-law and her doctor."

The doctor nodded. It wasn't unusual for some of the wealthier families in Boiling Isles to have personal doctors. "Okay, so before I go, have you been doing your breathing exercises?" Amity nodded. "I'll check on you later. But if you need a nurse or me before then, just hit that button next to you." The doctor smiled, then walked out of the room."

One hour later

"Hey, sis. How are you doing?" Emira asked as she and Ed walked into the room. Em walked over to Viney and kissed her. "Hey, hon."

"I've been better," Amity said as another contraction hit her. "Although I didn't know sixty seconds could hurt this much. How long did your contractions last?"

"Um, I think about six hours," The Blight said.

"Six hours!?"

"One of my coworkers had contractions for almost sixteen hours," Emira said.

"Not helping, sis," Amity growled. "Can someone get me some water?"

Viney drew a circle and summoned a bottle of water. She handed it to Amity, who tore off the cap and drank the entire bottle before putting it on the table. "I'll go get a refill," Ed said. He grabbed the bottle and walked out, with Dr. Namaih coming a few moments later.

"How are we doing, Ms. Noceda – Blight?" She asked.

"A few contractions have been longer than usual, but besides that, nothing has changed." Amity closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she squeezed her wife's hand. "Son of a batwing, that one hurt." When Amity released her grip, Luz mouthed ow and shook her injured hand, trying to the feeling back in her hand. "How long are these supposed to last?"

"It varies from woman to woman. Some can last four to eight hours, while some can be 24 to 48 hours. But from what you've told me, I would say four to eight hours."

A look of horror formed on Amity's face. "I wish I didn't ask." Ed walked into the room and handed the bottle to Amity, who downed half the drink before handing it back to her brother. "Thanks. And I thought eating dragon spice was the worst pain ever." Amity did her breathing exercises as she came down from the pain.

Over the next few hours, Amity's contractions became more frequent and painful. During one of them, Amity squeezed so hard she almost broke Luz's hand. She kept apologizing, but the human said she didn't mind if it helped her through the pain. Viney and the twins did their best to keep her comfortable. When the contractions were about five minutes apart, Amity hit the button on her table. Dr. Namaih walked in moments later. "I think it's coming," Amity said. Dr. Namaih walked out of the room, coming back moments later with several nurses.

"Everyone that is not my wife, a nurse, or a doctor helping me delivering this baby needs to get out now," Amity said, dead serious. Eda, Em, Ed, and Willow left the room as the nurses prepped for delivery. The coven leader grabbed her wife's hand.

"Now, Ms., when I tell you to push, I need you to push with all of your strength." Said dr. Namaih." Amity nodded in response. "Ready. One, two three, push!"

Amity gritted her teeth and pushed with everything she had. Her grip on the human's hand turned into an almost death-like grip, turning her hand white. After ten seconds, she stopped pushing and did her breathing exercises, groaning as her head hit the pillow. "We are going to do another go. Ready push."

After a few more breaths, she pushed harder than last time and let out a small scream. Viney drew a circle and summoned an ice pack, putting it on Amity's head, who sighed in relief at the cooling sensation. Gritting her teeth and grabbing Viney's hand, the green-haired woman pushed and screamed. Out of everything she had been through and all the pain she felt, this was by far the worst pain ever.

"You're doing great, honey. Just keep breathing," Luz said, rubbing her wife's hand.

"Luz Noceda – Blight, what in the Titan do you think I am doing?!" Amity screamed.

Thirty minutes later, Amity was on her last push. Luz and Viney's hands were white, and there were multiple times where the green-haired woman almost broke them from squeezing too hard. With one last push, she collapsed on the bed and was met with the sound of a baby crying. The doctor handed the baby to Amity, who put her against her chest and started to cry. "Hey there." Said Amity.

Luz gave her wife a loving kiss on the cheek and touched the baby. "She's a witch. Look at her cute ears."

"She's perfect," Amity said. She stroked her daughter's head.

"Do you know what you are going to name her?" Dr. Namaih asked.

Amity and Luz looked at each other and smiled. "We've known what her name was going to be since when we found out the gender. Amity said smiling, as she looked at her newborn daughter. "Azura. Azura Noceda – Blight."


End file.
